Happy Appy's Return To Television
One day I was walking outside on my backyard when all of a sudden I saw a Fortune Teller booth. I sat down and asked the old lady what would happen to me in the future. She said You will star in a kids show called Happy Appy! Then all of a sudden she threw a knife into my shoulder and took off the costume and revealed to be Forenzik, the creator of the show. Brian, ''You will pay for cancelling Happy Appy! '' He tried to slit my throat, but I ducked and kicked him in the face. I was a police officer at the time, so I grabbed my handcuffs and cuffed him. He tried to bite my leg, so I punched him in the face and he fainted. Escape From Prison I brought Forenzik to the police station and threw him in prison. It was a maximum security prison where no one could escape. Security camera footage caught Forenzik breaking the window of the prison cell. He twisted the knob and went out of the door. He grabbed a custom knife that he made out of his pocket and stabbed three officers. Another camera caught him breaking the door of the security camera room. He punched the employee and tied his wrists with tape. He found a pencil and grabbed a lighter the employee had to smoke. He set the room on fire and ended up burning the whole prison up. He did however rescue 3 prisoners who agreed to be his henchmen. Their names were Jack Silvers, Robert Truman and Greg Huffier. Production Forenzik and his men captured 5 kids named Bobby Goodman, Sasha Newport, Tommy Rebel, and Peter Bark to be in the new Happy Appy show. Bobby was 7, Sasha was 11, Tommy was 12 and Peter was 9. When filming the first episode, Bobby kicked Forenzik in the leg very hard, causing him to be angry and say a famous phrase from the TV Show King Of The Hill. 'Dang it Bobby! If you screw this up again, you won't be seen again! But If you can survive filming this show with no problems, I'll set you free!' After the shooting, Sasha and Tommy ended up escaping from Forenzik. Tommy and Sasha's parents found out about it all and they all moved to Canada to get away from Forenzik. When he found out that they escaped, he went to look for them for ten days with no success. He ended up killing the other kids after he shot episodes 2 and 3. He captured 4 more kids to finish Season 1 and after filming it all, he abandoned them and poured gasoline in the house and lit a fire, resulting in the house burning to the ground. The Break-in 10 months later, Forenzik and his henchmen planned to break into the Disney headquarters to air the 7 Happy Appy episodes one night. Forenzik kicked the door and he snuck up on a employee which happened to be Jack McBrayer who voiced Wander on the cartoon Wonder Over Yonder and hit him with a coffee mug that was on one the employees desks. He ended up crawling away to safety when Forenzik walked away. Forenzik's henchmen sprayed sleeping gas in the employee meeting room and all 5 of the employees fell on the floor. Forenzik's henchmen shooted at the employees, but one survived somehow even though he got shot in the lung. It Dan Povenmire the writer of many Disney shows, and Forenzik punched him in the face. Then he poured gasoline on him and he caught on fire. He ran out of the office and ended up being hit by a police car. A police officer jumped out of the car and shot both of the henchmen. The officer handcuffed Forenzik. This was the end of Forenzik's reign of terror. End Of Forenzik Since of Forenzik's brutal murders over the years, the judge gave him the death penalty. The officers grabbed him and threw him on the ground and they kicked him for 5 seconds until another officer told them''Just kill him.'' They flicked the switch and Forenzik was screaming in terror while the electricity went inside his body. Two minutes later, he was dead. Category:Mid-scary